Pensando en ti
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: One Shot Sasu-Saku, Un matrimonio poco convencional, una ausencia que pesa en el día a día, pero un gran amor que ha soportado hasta las peores batallas. Nadie dijo que el estar separados seria fácil. Advertencias: La historia contiene lenguaje vulgar/explícito, Contenido 18


**Pensando en ti**

La rutina es pesada, pero es tolerable, a diario me levanto a las 5 de la mañana me alisto y preparo el desayuno para nuestra hija y para mi, mi hermosa nena corre apresurada para nunca llegar tarde a sus misiones, nunca protesta ni pide nada, es tan ordenada y tan buena niña, siempre puntual e impecable…

—Como me recuerda a ti Sasuke kun…

Desayunamos y ella sale primero a sus misiones, levanto los trastos y salgo rumbo al hospital, todos los días es la misma rutina pero es una rutina que me mantiene activa, ayudar a otros me mantiene viva de tu ausencia, cuidar de nuestra hija me mantiene cerca de ti aun a pesar de tu ausencia…

—A diario te echo de menos Sasuke kun…

El día se pasa rápido y regreso a casa, preparo la cena para nuestra hija y poder descansar por fin luego de un día ajetreado en el cual es agotador el intentar mantener mi mente ocupada. Entro a la cocina y pienso en que podemos cenar hoy, quizá unos oniguiris le agraden… me encantaría hacer un estofado con tomates frescos, pero sabes una cosa Sasuke kun? A nuestra hija no le agradan tanto los tomates, que irónico no? Jajaja Se parece tanto a ti, pero nuestra niña tiene su propia esencia.

—Nuestra hija es única Sasuke kun…

Coloco la mesa para cenar y comienzo a servir, saco unas sodas de la nevera y las coloco, Sarada no debe demorar en llegar, la puerta suena y corro a abrir, debió haber olvidado su llave, la abro pero no es nuestra niña, es Naruto.

—Hola Sakura chan! —me sonríe con esa sonrisa cálida que siempre me demuestra ese cariño fraternal— lamento venir sin avisar, pero Konohamaru aviso que la misión de los chicos se demoro un poco mas y volverán hasta mañana por la noche… aproveche que iba a casa y me desvié un poco para avisarte personalmente…

Naruto siempre viene con algún pretexto a casa, se que viene para cerciorarse de que estamos bien, se siente responsable de nosotras, y busca que tanto Sarada como yo estemos siempre bien, se que pudo enviar a un ninja o un mensajero, pero él siempre viene por tratarse de nosotras, lo veo irse después de despedirse y tomar el camino de regreso a la torre Hokage… debe volver al trabajo, siempre viene solo para sabernos con bien…

—Naruto es así, pero que te digo tu lo conoces bastante bien Sasuke kun…

Regreso para levantar el plato de Sarada y guardar sus oniguiris en la nevera, me siento, sola, en el comedor, aprovecho para revisar algunos archivos o mas bien para evitar tener la mente libre y pensar de mas…

—Debo mantener mi mente ocupada o comenzare a pensar en ti Sasuke kun…

Termino de cenar y levanto mis trastes, lavo los utensilios que ocupe y me dedico a secarlos, levanto mis documentos y me voy a nuestra habitación, tomo una ducha para por fin poder descansar, me recuesto y miro el techo de nuestra habitación, me pregunto si estarás pasando la noche en alguna posada o si el cielo es tu techo hoy como lo fue en tantas noches que recorrimos juntos?

—Recordaras esas noches como yo las recuerdo tanto Sasuke kun?

Cierro mis ojos y mi mente viaja a esas noches a tu lado, esas noches frías en las que me acostabas entre tu cuerpo para darme calor, o esas noches en las que el calor era insoportable y dormíamos a la intemperie para poder refrescarnos un poco… o como otras tantas noches en las que para poder dormir me arrullabas en tus brazos, recuerdo esa época en la que mi cuerpo se acostumbro tanto al tuyo que en el momento en el que no si no dormía sobre tu regazo no podía dormir, ya era habitual que me tomaras entre tus brazos, incluso tu te acomodabas y me esperabas para dormir, creo no era la única que se había acostumbrado a esos mimos…

—Tu también me extrañas por las noches Sasuke kun?

Acerco la almohada y la abrazo tan fuerte a mi cuerpo, quisiera que fueras tu quien este a mi lado en la cama, la ultima vez que estuviste aquí fue hace casi un año, viniste a dejar unos pergaminos y solo te recostaste unos segundos a mi lado para darme gusto de sentirte a mi lado mientras dormía… pero después tuviste que marcharte, querías ver que estuviéramos bien antes de irte, en ese momento me sentí tan feliz de verte bien, de verte sano, de verte real ante mis ojos, ahora siento que no fue suficiente, necesito mas de ti, quiero mas de ti, ansío mas de ti…

—Crees que soy egoísta Sasuke kun?

Pensarte solo mío cuando tú misión es velar por todos? Cuando tu misión es protegernos a Sarada y a mi?, ansío tanto verte, quiero sentirte, estrujo esa almohada para fingir y engañar a mi cuerpo y a mi mente de tu ausencia, desearía que tu aroma estuviera en ella… pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, que parece que tu huella jamas se quedara grabada aquí… presiono mas la almohada a mi cuerpo y siento que mi pecho se estruja ante la presión, hundo la almohada entre mis piernas y presiono mi entre pierna en ella y mi cuerpo reacciona…

—Te necesito tanto Sasuke kun…

Mi pelvis se mueve sobre la almohada y desabrocho los botones y busco mi sostén para zafarlo, saco uno de mis pechos y acaricio de forma suave, masajeandolo con deseo, rozo con mis dedos y uñas mi pezon, mi pelvis se mueve mas fuerte sobre la almohada, estiro un poco mi pezon y me tenso mas, desabrocho con mi otra mano mi pantalón y hurga entre mi ropa interior hasta introducir mis dedos en mi zona, mis caderas se frotan sobre la almohada con un ritmo que conocen muy bien, el ritmo que tomo cuando te cabalgo, montada sobre ti, frotándome a ti…

—Te deseo tanto Sasuke kun…

Bajo por completo mi sostén dejando mis senos desnudos y acaricio con ansias, lamo un poco mis dedos y acaricio mis pezones tensándolos entre dos de mis dedos y haciendo un poco de dolor para excitarme mas, mis dedos en mi pubis juguetean con mi clitoris haciendo círculos, subo mis dedos y los chupo pensando en tu pene esta en mi boca…

—Mételo todo Sasuke kun…

Hundo mas mis dedos en mi boca y salivo al sentirme atragantada, quiero pensar… quiero desear… quiero imaginar que es tu miembro el que invade mi boca, los muevo sobre mi lengua y saco mis dedos para volver a hurgar mi zona, bajo mas mis pantalones y con ello mis panties, masajes mi coño pensando que es tu gran miembro el que esta rozando mi vagina, lubricandola para invadirme, jugando con mi paciencia de hasta donde puedo aguantar y para poder tomarme justo cuando estoy mas desesperada porque me cojas…

—Cógeme Sasuke kun…

Mi razón es nula quiero que me tomes, quiero que me falles como solo tu sabes hacerlo, tocando cada parte de mi y haciéndome vibrar. Mis dedos rozan cada borde de mis labios vaginales, la punta de mis dedos se sitúan en mi entrada, y puedo casi sentir la cabeza de tu gran pene en mi entrada jugueteando con entrar, tenso mi pezon y gimo de placer, mis dedos regresan a mi clitoris y tallan con fuerza, vuelven a bajar y se posicionan en mi entrada, por favor hazlo, por favor tomame, estoy suplicante por que me tomes, te deseo justo ahora y me haces agonizar por el placer que me puedes dar…

—Eres cruel Sasuke kun…

Casi puedo escuchar tu risilla cuando me ves vulnerable, cuando me ves desesperada por que me tomes, esa risilla cuando te sabes victorioso y has tomado lo que querías, mi rendición a ti, de un golpe hundo mis dedos hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, tu grande miembro esta adentro de mi, te escucho gruñir, te escucho suspirar satisfecho por hundirte en mi y eso me llena de placer, soy tuya Sasuke, soy tuya… tomamen, tomame toda, soy tu mujer… mis dedos comienzan a bombear dentro de mi y mis pechos no encuentran descanso con mis dedos estrujando mis pezones, lamo de nuevo mis dedos y retuerzo los retuerzo con mas placer…

—Asi me gusta Sasuke kun!

Me giro boca abajo levantando mi culo con mi pecho pegado a la cama, se que esta posición es tu favorita Sasuke kun, se que te gusta tenerme así, disfrutas cogerme duro mientras tu tienes el control y a mi me fascina que lo hagas, disfruto que me cojas con fuerza, mis dedos entran y salen mas rápido y mi pulgar juguetea con mi clitoris tallando con fuerza, casi puedo sentir tus embestidas contra mi cuerpo, casi puedo sentir como tu grande miembro invade mi cuerpo, mis piernas tiemblan ante el placer que me das…

—Dame mas Sasuke kun…

Hundo mas mis dedos pensando que eres tu quien me esta cogiendo de forma brusca, añorando recuperar todas esas noches ausente, tu estas tan deseoso de mi, tan ansioso de cogerme como yo a ti, hundo mas mis dedos hasta el fondo y muevo mas rápido mis dedos, mis piernas se tensan y se que estoy en mi limite, estoy por correrme, muevo mas mis dedos, y pienso en tu miembro, tu grande y grueso miembro que me vuelve loca, como me invade, como me folla por detrás, como me toma con la posecividad que solo tu puedes lograr en mi cuerpo, hundo en una ultima estocada mis dedos hasta el fondo de mi y me corro…

—Sasuke kun!

Me tumbo en la cama agitada y saco mis dedos de mi vagina y los llevo a mi boca, se que tu parte favorita adoras que te haga venirte en mi boca después de hacerme llegar a la gloria, comienzo a lamer mis dedos, y hundirlos en mi boca, amas verme mientras lo hago, disfrutas mirarte en mis ojos mientras te lo chupo, se cuanto disfrutas de esto, hundo mis dedos sin dejar de pensarte mirando el espectáculo de tenerme hincada y rendida ante ti dándote placer, hundo mas mis dedos en mi garganta y puedo ver como tensas el entrecejo…

—Se siente rico Sasuke kun?

Solo cierras los ojos y me obligas a mamartelo mas profundo, mi garganta se arquea, tu grande pene no cabe en mi boca tan pequeña, sonríes presuntuoso, vanidoso! Te sabes bien dotado y disfrutas saber que tu mujer goza con tu gran miembro. Chupo con ganas mis dedos a detalle succionando por completo, noto que pasas saliva y tus músculos faciales se tensan, tus piernas comienzan a temblar y lo se… estoy por conseguirlo, chupo mas rápido y lo tengo… te corres en mi boca y lamo cada detalle de tu miembro, no quiero desperdiciar ni una sola gota. Caes rendido en la cama y me abrazo de ti… estrujo la almohada contra mi cuerpo semidesnudo y respiro agitada sobre ella, imaginado que es tu pecho sudoroso después de una faena que a los dos nos ha dejado agotados.

—Satisfecho Sasuke kun?

Te pregunto aunque se que no responderás, me abrazo a la almohada aferrada a mis pensamientos y mis mas bajos deseos… y me quedo profundamente dormida…


End file.
